plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash
Ash is the third current global moderator on Plagued. Her first and main character/account is Rita "Ash" Dheris, followed by her other characters Edith Summers, Charlotte Hunter, and Cain Ivers. Ash first became a moderator in December 2010, and is still hoping to dedicate her time/effort to creating new skins and fulfilling her moderator duties when able. Aside from being an active poster on Plagued, Ash tries her best to make signatures for her fellow members and keep the peace among members; even if she's the one to start conflicts to begin with. Ash's greatest desire is to keep Plagued running smoothly, while working toward making the Plagued Party happen next year. Over the near-year of being a member of Plagued, Ash has learned many valuable life lessons, as well as shared some amazingly funny moments with her fellow members. The time she's spent on Plagued has been the greatest in her life, and she's looking forward to what's still to come. "Joining Plagued was the greatest decisions I've ever made. We laugh, we cry, we're all a huge dysfunctional family. I've met people that have changed my life forever, who have been with me through some of my most difficult times. I love the friends I've made, and wouldn't trade my experiences here for anything in the world. Even though not all of us see eye-to-eye, and all of us are so very different, we still share one common thing; our love for Plagued." Plagued Nicknames Asher, Ash Attack, Ashicade, Ashmiester, Asherine, Ashypoo, Ash-o, Ashtray, Ashy, Ashicle, Fuck, Rita "Fuck" Dheris, Porn Star, Master Screencapper, THE MOTHA FUCKIN' SUN, Hash, Tarahface, The Devil, Hypocrite, Amazon, Weirdo. (To name a few) Plagued'versary (Date of joining) Saturday, September 18th, 2010. Date of Birth March 18th, 1991 (Currently 20 years old) Nationality Caucasian. 1/4 Irish, 1/4 Scottish, 1/4 Metis. (Her family history remains unknown) Appearance Currently 5'10'', green/blue eyes, dark brown hair that she tends to cut short. Usually she prefers to wear baggy clothes, hoodies being her favorite article. Sometimes she tends to wear tanktops or "girly" shirts, but her tomboyish mentality/appearance causes her to prefer modest guy clothes. Ash can almost always be seen wearing a black ribbon choker and "L" Death Note pendant around her neck. The pendant is one of her more prized possessions.'' Location Ontario, Canada. Occupation Unemployed, but considers herself "a full-time Plagued moderator". Greatest life-long goal To be known as a true and loyal friend. Plagued goals To see Plagued made into something greater one day. Be it a novel series, a TV series, a manga, anything. The stories told on the site are phonomonal, and the writers should be very proud of their hard work. Ash's views on Plagued (plot/site-wise) ''"I like the engaging of the characters. The development and degrading of characters in each situation they're faced with. I try to be realistic, and have gotten my characters down to the very pits of insanity and back. It's interesting, because you can get into the mindset of a character and pretty much explore or understand how they'd feel or what they'd do to survive. Zombies don't infect people, but they can still maul you to death. If anything, it's the overminds and reavers that bring the real fear to Plagued, because they're pretty much like special infected in L4D, and can fuck your shit up without question.'' You can play both the good guys and the bad guys, which is a lot better than just running from zombies and trying not to get bitten. There's different causes for each side to join, and there's a lot more character relationships going on beneath it all. I really love the story and the characters. The roleplay is great, but it's like writing your own story, living your own life and deciding what path you'll take. If you'll die, what you'd do, if you'd go for the evil or the good. All of it is up to you, and if you can find just the right plot, and if you can find just the right people to post with, then.. you're good as gold." Ash's views on Plagued (member-wise) "When I first joined Plagued I was blown away by how friendly everyone was. The community was so much smaller then, but nontheless I made friends right away. The people were so friendly and outgoing, people I could really relate to and would later respect enough to call "family". Joining Plagued was the greatest decisions I've ever made. We laugh, we cry, we're all a huge dysfunctional family. I've met people that have changed my life forever, who have been with me through some of my most difficult times. I love the friends I've made, and wouldn't trade my experiences here for anything in the world. Even though not all of us see eye-to-eye, and all of us are so very different, we still share one common thing; our love for Plagued. We've had some pretty crazy moments, some outrageously funny moments, and even some sad and angry moments. All-in-all, I want to enjoy Plagued for what it is, one of the greatest places to be for both writers and zombie-lovers alike." Pet Peeves Having to repeat herself or other people repeating themselves, people stating the obvious, being ignored, people that are unable to follow directions or listen to authority, failing at what she does or has to do, being forgotten/left behind, her parents. What Ash loves to do; Create graphics, website layouts, write/roleplay, listen to music, talk to her friends, daydream, obsess over zombies, watch horror movies, play videogames, reminisce. What Ash hates to do; Re-write lost or deleted posts/writing (ties in with having to repeat herself), settle or try to resolve fights or drama, say goodbye, delete member profiles or threads, anything to do with her parents. Plagued Favorites Race: Human Rogue Location: Main Streets IC Thread: Home Sweet Home OOC Thread: Screencaps and Funnies! Sub-Plot: Kakai of Genocide Meme: SEX DENIED WITH JEFF BRIDGES!! Past Member: LYON (LOLOLOL) Chatbox Screenshot: Drew's "Maka Shiki Tiki Lama" Comment Site Event: April Fool's Day Moment(s): Getting drunk online (LOL), The day everyone changed their names to plagued'formers (plagued transformers), International Woman's Day (hostile chatbox takeover by female members), & her birthday video/thread celebration. Ash's Personal Plagued Theme: Killswitch Engage "The End of Heartache" Misc. Favorites Colour(s): Cornflower Blue, Cobalt, Maroon. Season: Autumn Holiday: Halloween Numbers: Seven, Zero Band/Artist(s): Linkin Park, Killswitch Engage. Food/Drink: Poutine, Root Beer Treats: Candycorn, Pocky(Strawberry Flavored), Chocolate/Yogurt-covered pretzels. Movies: Silent Hill, Resident Evil (series), Tron: Legacy Book: The Lord of the Flies Manga(s): "Pandora Hearts" by Jun Mochizuki, "Godchild" by Kaori Yuki Anime(s): Inuyasha, Samurai Champloo, Trinity Blood (click here to see her full MyAnimeList.net profile) Anime character: Sasuke Uchiha from "Naruto" Video Games: .Hack//G.U. Vol. 1-3, Legend of Zelda OOT/MM/TP, Shadow of the Colossus, Resident Evil 4/5, Call of Duty: WaW/MW2. Video game character: Leon Kennedy from "Resident Evil 4" Category:Females Category:Members